This invention relates to a hold-down device and more particularly to a hold-down device ideally suited for use with hydraulic shears, etc.
Hydraulic shears or iron workers are frequently used to shear or cut metal plates, bars, etc. The material to be cut is normally placed beneath the shear and held in position by some sort of hold-down device which is normally screwed down into engagement with the material being cut so that the material will remain in position during the cutting or shearing procedure. The conventional hold-down devices are not convenient due to the length of time required to screw the hold-down shoe into position and then screwing the shoe upwardly after the shearing operation.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved hold-down device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hold-down device which is ideally suited for use with hydraulic shears, iron workers, etc.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hold-down device which may be used with materials having various thicknesses.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hold-down device which is convenient to use but which positively maintains the workpiece in position.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.